The current generation of central processing units (CPUs) generate a significant amount of heat during operation. If the heat generated by the processors are not properly dissipated, then the heat builds up and raises the temperature of the processors beyond their recommended operating temperature. This adversely affects the performance of the processors. Various devices have been implemented to keep processors at their recommended operating temperature by transferring or dissipating heat generated by the processors away from the processors and nearby circuitry.
Dedicated cooling fans and air blowers provided an efficient means to dissipate the heat generated by the processors. While the primary function of the dedicated fan or air blower is to force-cool the processor, the fan or air blower may also act as an air exchanger for the computer system. Force-cooling involves cooling a specific component by directly applying air across the surface of the component. High velocity air applied to the surface of the component raises the convective heat transfer coefficient of the surface of that component, thereby increasing convection cooling with respect to that component. Air exchange cooling involves replacing heated air in a first location, such as inside a chassis of the computer system, with cooler air from a second location, such as outside the chassis. Although fans and air blowers provide an effective means for cooling a processor in the computer system, the fan and air blower system becomes ineffective when the fan or air blower breaks down.
Cooling systems in the past implementing redundant fans or blowers had difficulties positioning the redundant fan or blower at an equally optimal position with the primary fan or blower when the redundant fan or blower was operating in conjunction with the primary fan as well as alone. This was particularly a problem for multiple processor systems requiring a plurality of locations in the computer system to cooled.